1. Field
The technology is related to nonvolatile memory integrated circuits, and in particular nonvolatile memory integrated circuits with single gate memory cells including both a transistor and a capacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of nonvolatile memory cells, such as one time programming (OTP) memory cells is the single gate memory cell which includes both a transistor and a capacitor. Examples of such nonvolatile memory cells are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,054,732; 6,875,648; 6,025,625; and 5,896,315; as well as US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0022255.